


The Cries of his People

by Psyga315



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Advertising, Drabble, Gen, Selling out, Tattoos, based on real life, skulls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Dhalsim placed an advertisement on the skulls of one of the children that died of the plague.What the hell!?





	The Cries of his People

Dhalsim obtained the handful of money from the Capcom executives. He had just finished a battle with Guile. His eyes glared at the new tattoo he had. The exact same blue symbol advertising the upcoming Capcom Pro Tour. He looked down and saw the same symbol printed on one of the skulls. The same skulls that belonged to some children who died of the plague in his village.

He had sold his own heritage, and for what? Quick cash? No… He’s gone too far now... He walked away, ashamed that he had ignored the cries of his people for money.


End file.
